Mongoose Publishing
Mongoose Publishing is a prolific British manufacturer of role-playing, miniatures, and card games, actively publishing material since 2001. Its licenses include products based on the popular science fiction properties Traveller, Judge Dredd, and Paranoia, as well as fantasy titles Conan the Barbarian and RuneQuest. History Mongoose Publishing grew out of the d20 System boom sparked by Dungeons & Dragons Third Edition, quickly achieving popularity and notoriety in equal measure by virtue of the sheer volume of its releases, and the early successes of its initial lines. Early product lines were aimed directly at supplementing the Dungeons & Dragons game. The first releases, the Slayer's Guides, concentrated on different monster types for the D20 system, while the following Quintessential books, detailing specific character classes, went on to become one of the best selling D20 lines outside of Wizards of the Coast. The latter were to span three years and thirty-six different titles. www.mongoosepublishing.com The Quintessential Series. Mongoose was to gain a reputation for being 'predatory' and targeting other publisher's release schedules by producing similar books at the same time. However, Mongoose later denied any malicious intent, and said that with nearly 100 D20 publishers all producing books at the same time, such clashes were inevitable. www.mongoosepublishing.com Signs & Portents Origins Article. Later, as the company's fortunes solidified, Mongoose began an aggressive pursuit of licensed properties, acquiring the rights to the popular British comic series Sláine and Judge Dredd in 2002 and the landmark television series Babylon 5 in 2003. 2003 also saw the release of the magazine Signs and Portents, a house organ aimed at supplementing and supporting Mongoose's growing range of products, as well as a range of generic standalone products based on the d20 System, collectively known as the "OGL series". Further acquisitions followed in 2004, including the rights to a roleplaying game based on Conan the Barbarian, the defunct roleplaying game Paranoia, and a joint venture with popular d20 System portal EN World, the EN World Gamer quarterly magazine. Signs & Portents was turned into an online magazine after two years, which saw its popularity increase to over 50,000 downloads a month. www.mongoosepublishing.com Signs & Portents. As of 2007, Mongoose Publishing has released roleplaying and miniatures games based on the Starship Troopers license, as well as the rights to RuneQuest and Traveller. In 2008 Mongoose announced that it was ceasing production and marketing of its miniatures ranges and would, for the time being, concentrate solely on the production of RPGs and miniatures rules. In September 2008, Matthew Sprange announced that Mongoose Publishing had "joined the Rebellion Group, becoming a sister company to Rebellion itself."Mongoose Joins Rebellion, ICv2, September 2, 2008. In October 2008, Matthew Sprange announced that Mongoose Publishing would be publishing the new Lejendary Adventure line for Gygax Games. Core Rules Systems Since obtaining licenses for the Traveller and RuneQuest role-playing games, Mongoose Publishing quickly established them as in-house core rules systems -- Traveller for science fiction, and RuneQuest for fantasy. This allows a faster time-to-print for the development of new licenses, as well as permitting the fast production of minor or one-shot licenses. For example, Hammer's Slammers was produced as a one-book release; relying on Traveller for its core rules allowed the product to focus on setting-specific rules and colour. Games which already use another rule system, however, have not changed (for example, Conan and Paranoia) as there is no desire to change systems, but rather to have core systems that facilitate the production of new properties which fit sci-fi or fantasy settings. Games and products Miniature Games * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms * Judge Dredd: Gangs of Mega-City One * Starship Troopers: The Miniatures Game * Mighty Armies * Battlefield Evolution * Victory At Sea Role-playing games and supplements * The Extraordinary Adventures of Baron Munchaunsen (scheduled for a September 2008 release) * Armageddon: 2089 * Babylon 5: The Roleplaying Game * Cities of Fantasy series ** Skraag: City of Orcs ** Stormhaven: City of a Thousand Seas ** Highthrone: City of the Clouds ** Stonebridge: City of Illusions * Classic Play series * Conan: The Roleplaying Game - Edit into French by EDGE * CthulhuTech Developed by WildFire llc, printed and distributed by Mongoose. Now being published by Catalyst Game Labs * Dragon Warriors (scheduled for an October 2008 release) http://www.magnumopuspress.com/?p=37 archived link * Encyclopedia Arcane series * Infernum * Jeremiah RPG * Judge Dredd: The Roleplaying Game * Lone Wolf: The Roleplaying Game * Macho Women with Guns * Noctum * OGL Ancients * OGL CyberNet * OGL Horror * OGL Steampunk * OGL Wild West * Paranoia * Power Classes series * Quintessential series * RuneQuest * Sláine: The Roleplaying Game of Celtic Heroes * Slayers Guide series * Starship Troopers: The Roleplaying Game * Traveller * Travellers' Tales series * Ultimate series * Wars RPG Periodicals * Signs & Portents * EN World Gamer References External links * Official site